


Group Session

by dkfenger



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkfenger/pseuds/dkfenger
Summary: After getting a look inside Susan's head on Wednesday (June 19, 2019), I had this weird mental image that needed to be committed...  Or maybe I need to be.Sort-of set at the start of the upcoming party in Tedd's basement, but I have no expectation the party will actually go like this.  So I needed to get ahead of the game and jump on the story now.





	Group Session

“Ok, someone needs to start this. Do we need to spin the bottle?”

Elliot shook his head. “It’s okay, I’ll go first.” He got out of the chair he was sitting in, standing up in front of the circle of his friends. “Hi, my name is Elliot.” He waited for a moment, and got a ragged “Hi Elliot” in response from some of the others.

“And I’m a transformaholic. It started when Ellen was created, and I got stuck needing to change into a girl repeatedly to deal with my magic build-ups. After a while, though, I started to like it. Being female feels nice, and Cheerleadra is amazing. Flying is awesome!”

There were a few chuckles from the group. Ashley’s huge grin was what clued Elliot in, that and the fact that she was now hovering several inches off the ground.

Elliot tried to hover herself back into her chair, missed it, and ended up on her ass on the ground, one leg tangled in the legs of the chair. “Still working on the landings.”

While Elliot was getting seated again, Tedd stood up. “Hi, my name is Tedd.”

“Hi Tedd,” said the others, a little more coordinated this time.

“And I’m a huge transformaholic. Not just girls, anything and everything. I can make magic wands with just about any transformation imaginable, and have.” He pulled out a stick, and held it up in front of the others. “Any requests?”

“Catgirl” called out someone, Tedd wasn’t quite sure who.

The wand glowed as Tedd focussed on it, then he gave it a flick. A moment later, a purple-furred catgirl in a cute dress stood where Tedd had been. She curtsied to the others and took her seat.

Ashley stood up next, eyes alight with wonder. “Um, can I borrow that?”

“Hey!” protested Kevin. “You have me.”

“And I can’t even transform an apple into an orange with you.” Ashley sighed. “Hi, I’m Ashley.”

“Hi Ashley!” responded the group.

“And I’ve loved the idea of transformation since I was a little kid. I feel like I’m that kid again, in a candy shop full of transformation.”

“I’m working on transformative candies,” interjected Tedd. She got nudged by Elliot, and apologized for the interruption.

Ashley took a deep breath. “Right, right. I... have fantasized about this for so long, it’s hard to deal with it being real. I love the idea of people being changed in ironic ways, but I...” She sniffed, and wiped a tear. “I saw the terrifying side of magic thanks to Sirlek, and now those fantasies make me think I’m a monster.”

Elliot stood up and offered a hug to Ashley. “I don’t think you’re a monster. No more than Tedd is, anyway.”

Tedd giggled. “Yeah. I’ve had that dream where I run around the mall zapping everyone. Thinking things doesn’t make you a bad person. It just makes you human.” She tossed Ashley the wand. “Does anyone in this room not want to be zapped into a cute catgirl by Ashley?”

The general muttering that followed wasn’t as positive as Tedd hoped, but there were no outright denials.

“Can I be a catboy instead?” Justin asked loudly, cutting over the muttering and getting a few laughs.

Tedd reached out and touched the wand. “Okay. Sexy catboy form added.”

Justin held out his arms. “Hit me.”

A moment later, a cute blonde-furred catgirl stood where Justin had been, wearing the same skirt as Tedd, though in green instead of purple.

Ashley blushed. “Sorry. Terrible wizard here. Want me to fix it?”

Justin shrugged, and examined his new body. “Eh. This works too. It’ll get guys’ attention.” He took a step back to stand by his chair. “Hi, my name is Justin. I’m not much of a transformation fan, but the idea of being a cute girl so that cute guys will look at me is appealing.”

Ashley sighed with relief. “So you’re not mad?”

“Nah. Nobody here will hate you if you zap them. Elliot’s spent enough time feline that I’m sure she won’t object. Right?”

Elliot nodded, and was soon a muscle-bound catboy. “Woah. Where’d this come from?”

Tedd blushed. “I... um... Well, MV5 with a feline twist was what first came to mind.” Her blush deepend. “I think I did too good a job.”

Ashley snuggled up against Elliot. “I’d say it’s just about purrrfect.” She stayed in his lap as the others around the circle stood and told their stories.

Ellen demonstrated her beams by swapping her body with Nanase’s. Nanase then swapped their clothes with her own spell. 

Grace admitted to loving being whatever shape best went with Tedd, and changed to a muscular tri-tailed male squirrel, scooping Tedd up with his telekinesis and pulling her into a hug.

Tedd squirmed for a bit, until Grace shushed her. “You can admit to feeling what you feel for me. Nobody here will judge you.”

Tedd closed her eyes, and still wrapped up in the hug said, “Hi, I’m Tedd. Being in Grace’s arms like this turns me on something fierce. I’m a woman right now, and...” Her body shimmered slightly, losing the fur and triangular ears, but staying female. “This is my permanent form. Um, for now. I want to be Grace’s girl.”

Grace nuzzled Tedd’s ear, whispering something that made Tedd blush and smile. “Love you too.”

Sarah looked around, then stood up after Grace carried Tedd back to his chair. “Since I doubt Susan will admit to this, I’ll go next. Hi, I’m Sarah.”

“Hi Sarah.”

“And once upon a time Tedd there turned me into a catgirl. I was stuck that way for a day, and hated it.”

“How many more times do I say I am so sorry about that?” moaned Tedd, theatrically putting a hand to her forehead.

Sarah laughed. “None. Because that led to this...” She pulled out a wand, and tapped herself on the forehead. Her chest swelled, and foxy ears popped up out of her hair. “I love transforming. Especially into sexy forms. I’m sorry Susan, I know you disapprove.”

“I do not.”

Sarah looked at her friend in confusion. “You... don’t?”

“Are you doing it to please a man?”

“No. I like being sexy. Though if I found a guy who could be trusted with magic’s secret, I’d happily transform myself for him. Uh, in private, anyway.”

Susan studied Sarah with narrowed eyes, making the vixen-girl wriggle nervously. She didn’t even realize she’d tapped herself with the wand again until her chest started getting bigger and her clothing skimpier. “Susan?”

“How far does that wand change you?”

Sarah blushed. “Teenage wet dream. I don’t get ditzy, but otherwise...”

“Your body, your choice,” said Susan softly. “Whatever you want to do with it is fine with me.”

Sarah dashed over to Susan, and then stopped short. “May I hug you?”

“Like that?”

Sarah’s sharp teeth worried at the lips of her vulpine muzzle. “Please?”

“Only if you don’t shed all over me.”

Sarah hugged Susan gently, then retired to her seat. She looked at Susan expectantly, and Susan sighed. “Fine.”

Susan stood up. “Hi, my name is Susan.”

“Hi Susan.”

“And I’m a serial killer.” Susan stared at the floor, eyes shut tight.

The room was silent. After a few moments, Sarah softly said, “Oh, Susan. The mall wasn’t the first.”

“No it wasn’t,” said Nanase, just as softly. “I wish it had been my hand in France, but it was hers that finished the aberration. She was never the same afterward.”

Susan shuddered as furry arms wrapped around her, then years worth of unshed tears tumbled out of her and onto Sarah’s shoulder. “Shh, shh,” soothed Sarah. “None of us think you’re a monster.”

Sarah glared at Tedd to make sure he didn’t sass at this moment, but the shine in Tedd’s eyes made it clear where her heart lay.

“You’re not a monster,” agreed Cheerleadra in her most commanding voice. “You’re more a hero than I’ve ever been.”

Susan’s eyes opened and met the superhero’s. “You really mean that. I killed people.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Fine, sentient beings then,” groused Susan. “They talked. I cut them down.”

“The **monsters** you destroyed had killed humans without remorse,” said Tedd, emphatically. She stood, and paced toward Susan as she exposited. “That is what they are. That is what they voluntarily became. You’re not a predator. You are a protector. Your actions saved lives.”

Susan scooped Tedd into the hug, drawing a squeak out of the catgirl. “Thank you.”

Softly, each of the others approached, and got drawn into the circle around Susan. She sighed happily. “You’re all crazy.”

“Crazy like a fox,” giggled Sarah. “You’re a good person, Susan. Never forget that.”

Susan squirmed. “Okay, back off, that’s enough hugging.”

Everyone except Sarah scattered back to their chairs, but Sarah stayed close after letting Susan go. “Are you okay?”

Susan nodded slowly. “Just the usual twitchiness. I’m feeling better.” She looked to the others, and added, “Sorry for bringing the party down.”

“It’s fine. I’ve got lots of games to cheer people up. Want to go first at spin the wand?” asked Tedd.

Susan laughed. “You know what? Sure.”


End file.
